


currents

by nocturnes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Established Relationship, M/M, MAMA Verse, RPF, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnes/pseuds/nocturnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dangerous to be out at this time of night, but Joonmyun trusts Jongdae enough to follow his lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	currents

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. For the prompt 'energy/electricity' for fluff bingo!
> 
> 2\. Definitely not what they intended with the prompt but it was fun like this. I kind of really really love writing established relationships within MAMA!verse.

Joonmyun stares up at the warehouse in front of them. Row upon row of grimy, papered-over windows form a grid across the metal siding of the south wall. The inside remains unlit, and it’s anyone’s guess as to what’s inside. It’s faith in Jongdae that keeps him here, solidly against his side, but he grips Jongdae’s hand harder in his own just the same.

“Remind me why I listen to you, again?” he asks. “There are at least five municipal codes that I think we’re breaking right now, and if you’re going to do what I think you’re going to do, probably breaking and entering as well.”

The wind kicks up for a moment, carrying with it the scent of ocean brine and the industrial fuel used for the ships. The docks are unusually still at this time of night. If Joonmyun focuses hard enough, he can make out the soft lap of the water against the pilings nearby.

Moonlight glints across the surface of water like spilled mercury, but the water itself is dark enough to seem opaque. Joonmyun presses himself closer to Jongdae, fighting back a shiver despite the summer humidity. For someone with such an affinity for water, he feels so close to being swallowed up sometimes. Maybe that’s the price to pay for even the little bit of power he has over something so untamable, like nature’s little reminder not to get too cocky.

“Because you love me,” Jongdae says, turning his head towards Joonmyun. His mega-watt smile reads slightly smug, but it has Joonmyun flushing and turning away anyway. He’s right, of course, and sometimes Joonmyun hates that he’s that easy. “And because your curiosity about the surprise is winning out over your anal need to adhere to every single rule this city has ever drawn up.”

“I’m not anal,” Joonmyun protests, “this is potential incarceration we’re talking about. Did you know that one third of—”

Jongdae cuts him of with a kiss, shifting around to cup Joonmyun’s cheek in his hand and pull their mouths together. It’s brief, and Jongdae’s lips are chapped, but Joonmyun eases up after a moment, sighing softly into Jongdae’s mouth.

“Stop worrying,” Jongdae says, once he pulls away. He grins again, and Joonmyun’s breath catches in his chest. Even after all of the time they have spent together, Jongdae’s smile is still as disarming as it was on the first day they met, when he had seemed to materialize in front of Joonmyun through the mist cloaking the rocky shore of a beach not too far from here. “Let me show you the damn surprise.”

“How do you always convince me into these things,” Joonmyun says, following as Jongdae drags him further down the wall of the warehouse to a door embedded into the siding. They stand under the slight overhang as Jongdae feels around in the dark for a handle. After a few seconds he finds it, pulling the door open with an ease that surprises Joonmyun and leaving it hanging open against the adjacent wall. When he turns back, his face is half cast in shadow.

“Because you trust me,” he says. “And it’s not always—just when I think you’ll be missing out otherwise. Which is a lot, to be fair.” He beams, grabbing Joonmyun’s hand again and swinging their arms between them before turning towards the open doorway. “Come on.”

“I can’t see anything,” Joonmyun hisses, as Jongdae pulls him through. His first instinct is to take tiny, measured steps across the concrete to avoid anything sitting on the floor, but Jongdae drags him along faster. As they step further into the room, Joonmyun’s eyes adjust and he can make out the faintest amount of light filtering in through the paper covering the windows. It’s enough that he can make out the outline of Jongdae in front of him and not much more.

“There’s nothing in here,” Jongdae says, loud enough that his voice echoes across the walls. “You don’t have to be quiet. I came by earlier, and it’s just us and the concrete. And the rats, I guess.”

Joonmyun shudders. Jongdae laughs, too loud and bright for somewhere like this, before he lets go of Joonmyun’s hand and backs away.

“Not funny.” He wants to reach out for Jongdae’s hand again. In the dark like this, he feels almost too conscious of his own body and the space it occupies. A bead of sweat rolls down his back, and he shrugs his shoulders to ease the feeling crawling over his skin.

“I’m right here,” Jongdae says, and he can’t be more than a few metres away. Joonmyun closes his eyes anyway, as if it would help him if some unknown assailant appeared through the darkness. He feels ridiculous. Something snaps in front of him, and he opens his eyes again after a burst of colour flares into life behind his eyelids. 

“What—”

“I’ve been working on my control,” Jongdae says, his expression strained as he focuses on the electricity crackling around his right palm. The heat it releases is almost too much along with the humidity, but Joonmyun doesn’t step away. “Otherwise I’m no good except for during storms. I want to try to find a way to transfer the energy.”

“Or store it for later,” Joonmyun adds, breath caught up in his throat. It’s rare that he gets to see Jongdae like this, and he thinks he loves it more every time he has the opportunity. Out of all of them, Jongdae’s element is one of the more destructive, and Joonmyun is always a little surprised by the rush he gets from seeing him execute such careful control of it.

“Mmm,” Jongdae hums. “Eventually. Hopefully.” His brow furrows, and the current flickers into something a little stronger, almost too bright to look at without squinting. Heat creeps into Joonmyun’s stomach at the look on Jongdae’s face, and it’s both as unsurprising as it was the last time and new enough to be a little frightening. He swallows, clenching his hands into fists.

The electricity fizzles out in Jongdae’s palm, and Joonmyun gets one last glimpse of his face before his vision flashes white and he’s back to being able to see nothing at all. He can hear Jongdae panting, and he steps closer again once his eyes adjust.

“Why did we have to go here for this?” he asks, reaching out for Jongdae’s wrist and pulling him in closer.

“Dramatic effect, mostly,” Jongdae says, still a little out of breath, laughter colouring his voice again. “It could have been anywhere no one could see, but it’s nice and dark in here. And you should have seen your face after I opened the door—that was the best part.”

“I could have gone for less dark,” Joonmyun says, smiling back even though Jongdae won’t be able to see it. He can’t bring himself to be even a little angry. “And definitely less creepy.”

Jongdae snorts, pulling his hand away from Joonmyun’s grip before stepping in closer, breath hot on Joonmyun’s face. His hands move to rest on Joonmyun’s hips, stroking over the waistband of his jeans through the fabric of his t-shirt. “Can I ask you something?” he says.

“Of course.”

“The way you were looking at me earlier… what was… what was it?” Even rarer than the times Jongdae gets to display his power when they’re alone are the times he gets flustered enough to forget exactly what to say. It’s a rush in itself of a different kind, and Joonmyun feels the heat in his stomach coil tighter.

“Ah,” he says, and even though he’s flushing so hard it practically throbs through his cheeks, it’s easier to say it when he knows Jongdae can’t see his face. “I just… like it when you… I like watching you. Like that. In control.”

“Really,” Jongdae says, like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever heard. He pulls Joonmyun’s hips in closer to his, and Joonmyun sucks in air harshly through his teeth. 

“Yeah,” he says, and he wants to cringe at how breathy it sounds.

“Such a dirty mind for such a rule-abiding citizen,” Jongdae says, clicking his tongue.

“Shut up,” Joonmyun manages, “and take me home.” The shift of Jongdae’s body away from his makes him ache with wanting him closer again, but he doesn’t want to do this here, either.

Jongdae takes his hand in his as he leads him back towards the exit. He pauses in the doorway, half turned back towards the empty warehouse, so that the moonlight catches his mouth quirking up just as Joonmyun can smell the ocean again. It’s just like it was the first time they met, and he looks just as beautiful. Joonmyun smiles back, squeezes his hand, and lets him lead the way.


End file.
